carbohydrateintakefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Exposicion a la hambruna china en la vida temprana y el riesgo de hiperglucemia y diabetes tipo 2 en la edad adulta
La hambruna china duro aproximadamente desde finales de los años 50´s hasta principios de los 60's causando millones de muertes, ademas durante este periodo los adultos que estuvieron expuestos a la hambruna tenían medidas de resistencia a la insulina mas alta que los que no habían tenido exposición. Debido a la escasez de alimento y como consecuencia la desnutrición fetal trajeron consigo cambios metabólicos y estructurales aumentando el riesgo de enfermedades crónicas como Diabetes tipo 2 en edad adulta. Encontrando así una asociación entre el bajo peso al nacer y el desarrollo de diabetes tipo 2. Actualmente china se divide en 6 regiones definidas de acuerdo al desarrollo socioeconomico: Metrópolis, ciudad general, sitio rural tipo I, tipo II, tipo III y tipo IV. Para el estudio se escogió dentro de la población a sujetos nacidos entre el 1 de octubre de 1958 y 30 de septiembre de 1959 y entre el 1 de octubre de 1961 y 30 de octubre de 1962. Dejando una muestra total de 7,874 sujetos clasificándolos en 5 cohortes de exposición: No expuestos, expuestos al feto, expuestos en primera infancia, expuestos en infancia media y expuestos en infancia tardía, con edades de 39,42,45,47 y 49 años respectivamente. La gravedad de la hambruna se midió en cuanto a condiciones climáticas, densidad de la población el IMC y la escasez de los alimentos. También con ayuda de las tasas de mortalidad tomando el 50% como umbral, las regiones que tuviesen igual o mayor a este limite se denominaron: Áreas severamente afectadas, de lo contrario serian áreas menos severamente afectadas. Realizando extracciones de sangre con un ayuno de 10-14 horas aproximadamente y pruebas de tolerancia oral a la glucosa de 75 g. Tomando en cuenta los puntos de cohorte utilizados para evaluar y diagnosticar la Diabetes tipo 2: FPG 7mmol, ly 2h de glucosa en plasma 11.1 mmol y la hiperglucemia: FPG 6 mmol y glucosa plasmática de 7.8 mmol. Se derivaron tambien 4 patrones dieteticos gracias al analisis de las conductas siendo estos: Agua verde y Tierra amarilla como tradicionales de china y Afluencia nueva y Adoptante occidental como patrones occidentales. Resultados 1,005 del total de la población tuvieron exposición fetal siendo 0.9 cm mas corto que los demás adultos y 4,915 sujetos durante la infancia siendo 1.5 cm mas corto en comparación con los demás adultos, viendo la diferencia de estos en la Tabla 1 donde también se observan las concentraciones de FPG en las áreas severamente afectadas y las menos severamente afectadas de acuerdo a la etapa de la infancia, Existen diferencias significativas entre el grupo de exposición fetal y el grupo de no expuestos en las áreas severamente afectadas como se demuestra en la Tabla 2 teniendo los resultados de los valores determinantes de hiperglucemia. Tomando en cuenta el IMC como se demuestra en la Fig 2 y la prevalencia de hiperglucemia en sujetos con exposición fetal con patrón de dieta afluente/occidental en la Fig 2 A1. Los sujetos con sobrepeso y exposición fetal tuvieron la prevalencia mas alta como se muestra en la Fig 2 A3. Discusión La exposición severa a la hambruna desarrollo deficiencias en la masa y función de las células pancreáticas y la resistencia a la insulina. El mal ambiente intrauterino reduce el desarrollo del musculo esquelético conduciendo a una resistencia a la insulina en tejidos periféricos. Aumentando el riesgo de hiperglucemia en adultos La dieta afluente/occidental también demostraba una asociación al riesgo de hiperglucemia. y su prevalencia aumentaba si los sujetos presentaban sobrepeso. Referencia . Li Y, He Y, Qi L, Jaddoe VW, Feskens EJ, Yang X, et al. Exposure to the Chinese famine in early life and the risk of hyperglycemia and type 2 diabetes in adulthood. Diabetes 2010; 59:2400–6.